Fall Into the Shadows
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: How long before someone is pushed past the breaking point? How great is the tide of retribution once the dam of the subconscious breaks? Having been made as Fate's playthings, four individuals will cross paths, hoping to prevent a world shattering event. However, the truth is far more than anyone really knows. In time, they must face the darkest sides of the universe and themselves
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series mentioned in this story. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of entertainment, and hopefully thought-provoking concepts.

Author's note: So I'm rather surprised no one has tried this crossover yet, especially considering the reboot of the Castlevania series. The idea and concept follows closely to what DC comics had done, especially with Vertigo comics, it's practically screaming for it to be written. I know I have other stories that need to be written, and they will be finished given time. However, I thought I'd go ahead and give this idea life before it slipped from my brain. I want people to understand that this is in now way me trying to impart my religious beliefs on others. This is me attempting more of, what I'm hoping will be, thought-provoking material. Also, if some things seem out of canon, I'll do my best to explain it in the story. And be expecting some pretty odd crossovers. Relax. Read. And review.

* * *

The beginning...

Chaoplasm

In the void, a figure stood in what appeared to be eternal darkness. He hated the feeling that he experienced now; solemness. He still couldn't believe the results of everything that had transpired. He had been beaten. Some of his most vicious brothers and sisters had sided with him when he began speaking out. Yet despite that, they still fell by his brother's army and now they have been banished to a dimension where darkness permeated every corner of the space. He could feel his rage boil as his power began to spike. Without warning, fire erupted all around him and spread out further than anyone else could've believed. The entire space became filled with the fire of his anger. His brothers and sisters felt his power wash over the realm and they could finally see. They looked to their older brother, who had taken on a new form that none of them had known before. He had donned red skin, with yellow eyes, black horns sticking out of the sides of his head, and finally, his feet had morphed into cloven hooves. They all bowed in fear of what the once beautiful being could do to any of them.

"Brothers. Sisters. We've been extricated from our rightful place alongside our father. We have been cast outside for a load of hairless apes, that He thinks are better than us. We have been here since the beginning, by his side, fighting for him, everything in his name! And here we are, floating in some place, devoid of any life. Is this the justice that He claims to uphold?! Do you feel my anger and hatred?!" he bellowed out to the rest. The others listened and became just as enraged as he did. One by one, the anger overtook them, with most transfiguring into hideous creatures beyond their original, beautiful recognition.

"Stand with me, brothers and sisters! Together, we will fight, until we can storm the gates of Heaven! We will defeat them and He will bow before us!" the leader yelled throughout the realm. The others raised their fists (or what would count as fists given their new appearances).

"HAIL LUCIFER!" the others shouted as they reveled in their brother's speech. Lucifer looked up as two of his brothers, one appearing as a giant fly, and the other appearing as a shadow with red eyes approached.

"Azazel. Beelzebub. You two wish to have a word?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes. We feel that you will need some...assistance. Our family now are saying that you rule over us. However, I've seen into the...near future. Some of them will turn against you. We wish to be here to help you," Beelzebub hissed.

"And believe me, we are the ones you will need most on your side. What do you say?" Azazel added in. Lucifer smiled, showing sharpened canines.

"Yes. We shall lead and punish those who will get in our way. Now, we sit back and wait. It'll only be a matter of time before we can exploit Adam and Eve. Now, let's see how we can shape our new home," Lucifer said.

* * *

Wallachia, Romania

Early January, 2012

Inside an old cathedral, a dark robed figure walked into the sanctuary. After punching through the wall to their right, they found a spiral staircase and proceeded down the steps. At the very bottom was an ornate casket. One that hadn't been opened for centuries. The figure pushed the lid off and found an aged body. The body in question had long grey hair, ashen grey skin, and tattered robed covering his lower half. His eyes suddenly shot open and he reached for the edges of the open coffin. As he sat up, he noticed the robed figure and immediately lunged for them, only for his throat to be caught in a vice grip.

"Calm yourself, Gabriel Belmont," the figure said with a woman's voice. She let Gabriel go and removed her hood, revealing a beautiful red-headed woman. Gabriel stood shakily on his legs as he eyes the lovely woman. However, even after centuries of sleep, his senses told him that there was more to this woman than she appeared.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked with a raspy voice.

"My name is Suriel. As you can tell, I'm not human," the woman replied.

"You're just like your brother. But somehow different. Why?" Gabriel asked her.

"You need not concern yourself with that matter for now. You weren't scheduled to be awakened for another four months. But I've come here because there are things that must be done. Things that can only get worse if you continue to let them," Suriel replied, holding up a few bags of human blood. Gabriel looked at the bags hungrily as he hadn't fed in centuries.

"The blood is your's. In the meantime, there's something you need to see," Suriel said. She snapped her fingers, and a strange pool of energy formed in front of Gabriel, as the entity threw him the bags of blood, which he greedily drank from. The energy came together and formed a vision, like a looking glass. The vision showed a young man who was holding a camera with both hands. The young man in question had olive skin, short, slightly spiky hair, and wearing a black, blue, and white striped button down shirt, with black pants, and black and white converse shoes.

"Why do you show me this boy? Who is he supposed to be to me?" Gabriel asked as he finished the three bags. The old vampire stood up straight as if he never aged.

"His name is Freddie Benson. He runs a popular web-show called iCarly, with those two girls. The boy has more or less been treated like a second string soldier, while the two girls receive credit just for being there. He has so much potential in him. And there in lies the problem," Suriel explained.

"And that means what to me?" Gabriel said, with a much clearer voice. Suriel took a look at the age old vampire, and noticed how quickly he was returning to his prime.

"Let's just say some...acquaintances are looking to see that he becomes their servant in bringing about changes to the universe. Young Mr. Benson is only one half of the equation," Suriel said. Gabriel looked at the woman with curiosity to her statement. The viewing portal shifted to a somewhat pale young woman with long dark hair, dressed in black clothes. She sat with an irritated expression in what appeared to be a classroom surrounded by others her age.

"Let me guess. She is the other half," Gabriel stated plainly.

"Yes. She will serve as an anchor for his heart," Suriel explained.

"And just what do you expect me to do about this situation?" Gabriel asked.

"Find the boy and take him under your wing. Train him in everything you know. He'll also need to know how to use the powers you have," Suriel suggested.

"You're suggesting that I make him like me?" Gabriel asked.

"Only if he feels it necessary. Despite his...gentle nature in his character, he isn't scared to stand up to whomever he needs to. Especially as the blonde girl from the show has treated him as little more than a punching bag. He has stood up to her on a number of occasions, despite the situations being turned on him. And if not for the empowerment Father gave him, he'd likely be worse off," Suriel added.

"Empowerment?" Gabriel asked.

"The blonde girl, Samantha Puckett, is a nephilim. Somehow she's managed to tap into her greater physical strength and used it on the boy whose been there for her, and has even dated. His potential is being stifled as someone is keeping him on a leash. Just imagine if he were to be his own man with the kind of power you've been able to amass," Suriel appealed tot he vampire.

"Where does this leave the girl? She's the other half of the equation, so where does she fit in?" Gabriel asked.

"He needs someone who can see him for who he truly is. Young Jadelyn West is someone who can see him for ho he is and can at least appreciate Mr. Benson. But they both need someone to guide them. You will guide the boy. I know someone who will guide the young woman. So what do you say, Gabriel?" Suriel asked him.

"Why come to me for this? Surely there is someone else better to guide and train the boy. You'll only fail using me," the vampire said.

"Perhaps. But what do you have left to lose?" Suriel shot back. Gabriel stared at her for a few moments. He had gone down the road of salvation by the hands of those who raised him. However, it only turned out to be a mess they created, and his wife and son wound up sacrificed as a result. However, with this boy, he knew there was a chance to help him.

"I will help. But not for you. I will help him because I will not let him go down the same road that I have once before. If you interfere and cause him to divert from his goal, I will take you down myself," Gabriel threatened. Suriel smiled at his response.

* * *

Bushwell Plaza, 8-D

Seattle, Washington

January 21, 2012

Freddie trudged into his bedroom after a long day of more nonsense that made him question just how insane, and unfulfilled, his life truly was. He had just come back from the tour of the Fat Cakes factory with Sm, Spencer, and Gibby. Only trouble was that Sam had accidentally been transported to Japan, as Gibby's suitcase had been mixed up with a tourist family's suitcase, as they appeared exactly identical. The tech producer had spoken with Carly after her date, and being regaled with an odd story of her toe in the tub faucet, and they were able to arrange to have Sam fly back and arrive the next night. It was only by an odd turn of events that the producer of the web show awards they appeared on was at the airport Sam was transported to. Freddie plopped down on his bed as he thought on all the odd, and memorable, occurrences that seem to plague his life, ever since he helped produced the web show. From the moment that Carly asked for his help, to his first kiss with Sam, to the moment where he saved Carly's life, to the point where he dated Sam. He realized that every one of those times had been accompanied with pain.

Carly had used 'Please, for me' to get his help for anything she wanted and he always yielded to her. It wasn't until she wanted to get with him after he saved her, and their break up afterward, that he became disheartened when Carly starting going after some good looking guy who was just another in a long line of failures. It became apparent that Carly seemed to value style over substance. Then there was Sam; the girl who had bullied him for years and did it while smiling. She had constantly put him down as being someone who would never find love because he was stuck on her best friend, or as someone who was just a punching bag or doormat. He could never figure out why he wanted to date someone who had been abusive to him prior to, and during, their relationship. Al he could say for sure was that he felt compelled, not by his own feelings but by something he couldn't explain. In the end, when Sam initiated the breakup, he was glad to be out, since he felt more pain with Sam than he did before they got together.

This string of memories brought home another point to him; that when they were in on something together, it was practically unbearable to be around them. It was usually when they demeaned him about him being a man or when he was overlooked for some guy the guys liked. Even worse were the times where the girls would sell him out for a chance to make things better for them but not him. The interview from Cameron James had laid the foundation for the sharp decline in his happiness. He had hoped his so-called friends would stand by him and interview him, as he had participated in many of the skits they did and was responsible for bringing the show to life. Instead, he was tossed aside, and then later humiliated when he received absolutely no help for wanting to show that he was as good as the girls. However, one memory was forever engraved in his mind.

When Carly and Sam had practically made an example out of him for having a different opinion over Fred. Not only had the internet-turned-television star made Freddie a target for the wrath of an audience, he had fooled everyone into thinking that there was a war between the two shows. Freddie had never felt more hurt especially when he was forced to conform in front of millions of people. Before Freddie knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Cruikshank Residence

Shelby, Idaho

Mid-February, 2009

_Freddie was pushed a step forward by Carly as the brunette web-hostess had managed to convince Lucas to keep making more videos, but at a price. Freddie had to apologize to the rival web-star simply for having a different opinion. Freddie was hesitant as he moved his lips to make the apology. However, he stopped as he realized that it was pointless. Why should he have to apologize for having a differing opinion. He had a mind of his own and now someone, including his own friends, were telling him what to think. He wasn't going to have any of this from anyone._

"_No," Freddie said firmly. Lucas looked unconvinced and just kept his smirk on. However, Carly and Sam were shocked that Freddie wouldn't budge. Sam immediately grabbed Freddie and began pulling him into the other room of the treehouse while she grabbed a tennis racket. Freddie could see in the blonde's eyes that she was ready to seriously damage him. However, something interrupted his train of thought as a voice called out that only he seemed to hear._

_'Is this how you let yourself be treated? Let yourself become a lapdog and have your freedom taken away? You really are a disappointment. No wonder the girls treat you like nothing more than a slave,' the voice called out. Freddie felt anger unlike any he had ever felt before. In one swift motion, Freddie spun out of Sam's grip. The blonde girl was surprised at his motion. She never saw it coming until it was too late. Freddie had swung his right fist at Sam and it connected with her left cheek, making her fall hard on the wooden floor. Carly and Lucas were shocked at what Freddie had done. Sam sat up and felt the inside of her left cheek. When she pulled a finger back out, she noticed that she was bleeding. She looked up at Freddie who only turned to Lucas. _

_Before Lucas could react, Freddie had Lucas against the wall with his collar in an iron grip. Lucas' feet weren't even on the ground. Freddie looked into the web-star's eyes with all of the anger that had been stewing in him._

"_Give me one reason why I should kick your ass and throw you out of your own treehouse?!" Freddie bellowed. Lucas sputtered out but couldn't form a coherent sentence as he wasn't expecting this reaction from any of the iCarly group. Freddie punched Lucas square in the jaw, causing him to bleed, even more than Sam. Freddie threw Lucas over to the left, causing him to fly into the wall._

"_Freddie?" Carly asked timidly. Freddie turned to his former love with barely restrained anger. Carly unconsciously took a step back. However, the next second Carly froze as if she had just stopped altogether. He looked over to Sam and saw that she had frozen, as had Lucas. He looked back to Carly, only to be confronted by a strange figure. It was a man with inhumanly pale skin, wild, dark blue-black hair, with a strange dark cloak, with white folds folded outward, with flames dancing from the center. Freddie took in the appearance of the stranger and knew that there was something about this man that he should be wary of._

"_So...this is the portion of the anger you have stored inside you. My brother would be impressed. The rest of my siblings...well, they'd be a bit surprised of you. Sometimes, I wonder why those three had you tortured this way. I swear it's like bad writing," the figure said to the boy._

"_Who the hell are you?" Freddie asked._

"_I go by many names. But you may call me Morpheus. And yes, like the man from the Matrix movies, except the writers copied my name," Morpheus said with a slight smirk._

"_And with that disturbing thought in mind, why are you here?" the tech producer asked._

"_I believe the better question is why did I bring you here. Don't answer. I will. As I'm sure you're no doubt aware, this is a memory I gleaned form your mind and projected to you when you fell asleep. You needed to experience something once passe din order to really understand who you are on the inside. And this much anger, while saving you from replaying a simple nightmare, can become your greatest liability. Just look at Carly. Terrified," Morpheus said._

"_You just said this was just a projection. She's not the real Carly," Freddie interjected._

"_Are you sure? Look again," Morpheus said. Freddie turned to where Carly stood in the treehouse only to find her gone._

"_What the hell happened?! Where did she go?!" Freddie demanded._

"_Sometimes, I feel it necessary for those linked to ones I visit to really see what happens inside their minds. In the realm of dreams, everyone's subconscious is connected to this same place, yet unless I helped forge the link, they always remain separate and ignorant of each other. I brought Carly into the portion of the memory where she actually gives Sam permission to beat you like a stray dog. Needless to say, she might be starting to understand just how damaging her actions, or inaction, have begun to affect you. As for Samantha, hmph. There's no hope for here," the dream entity said._

"_Why are you telling me all of this anyway? In case you haven't gotten the memo, I'm nothing special. Whoever you said has been putting me through hell think so seeing as how I've been screwed with since day one," Freddie replied._

"_The truth of the matter is they only se pathways but never the entire picture. That's why they run rampant. They, like so many of their kind, seek to control mankind. And that's why I come to you now. You can end all of the suffering and re-forge your own path," Morpheus said._

"_Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than what you're saying," Freddie rhetorically responded._

"_Believe me, there is. If you do, it means moving away from everything and everyone that's only caused you trouble. If you really want to see where this goes, just take the door that opens for you once you wake up. You'll know it when it comes to you," Morpheus said as he disappeared from the dream. The environment was suddenly filled with a blinding, white light that consumed everything._

* * *

Freddie woke up with a gasp as he looked around and found himself back in his bedroom. He instantly recalled the dream he just had, and became furious. Furious with everyone around him treating him as a damn joke and nothing like the human being he was. He was furious that his so-called friends had turned on him more than once, even helping to make him a laughing stock, especially his own mother. But most of all, he was furious with himself for ever even letting it all happen. He could've stood up for himself, fought back, walked away, and washed his hands of everyone. Instead, he had taken the easy way out and just sat back. From this point forward, he would never again stand idly by.

* * *

Somewhere in the ether...

In the realm was a vast space of stars and nebulae that moved in a rhythm that seemed to be like a moving clock. Morpheus had returned form his meeting with the young boy and was pleased that the meeting had gone well, and he knew for certain that he would wake up to the realities presented before him. However, his musing was cut short as another presence entered his domain.

"What brings you here, Suriel?" Morpheus asked the female angel.

"I'm just curious as to what exactly you were thinking in interfering," she replied.

"Simple. I showed him the truth. Would you have done any less? Especially considering how integral he will be once 'it' happens? What about Belmont? Is he just another pawn in your game much like your old rival?" Morpheus said.

"I'm warning you, whatever you and your siblings do, you will be made to answer for," Suriel said, before departing. Morpheus stared out at the space before him.

"And so it begins."

* * *

Author's note 2: I just want to make a few things clear about this story. I've actually looked up the views on the episode iMeet Fred. Personally, I hate that episode as much as the next guy because of the sick ideas that Dan Schneider used in that episode, where he turned Freddie from butt monkey to an even more outright domestic violence victim. Also, for anyone shouting foul about Sam hitting Freddie, remember, she's put her hands on him and physically harmed him more than enough times on the show. Freddie in his dream in this story merely defended himself. No matter who it is, everyone has a right to defend themselves from whoever their aggressor is. With that in my mind, I'm going to warn readers that this story will be dark. So if Freddie seems much more angry and belligerent, it's because he's finally having to face the emotions he would've truly buried beneath the surface. I hope you all actually think about the context of this story and enjoy it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any series mentioned in this story.

Author's note: Okay. So the story is off to a slow start. As stated in my last chapter, Freddie's anger is partly at himself for allowing everything to happen to him, and at everyone else for treating him the way he did. As for Suriel's part in this, well, considering I'm using the Vertigo Comics Angels, I figure Suriel and maybe Zauriel would fit in fairly well. Also, I mentioned that this story will become dark, and it's also going to be more mature starting from this chapter. Just thought I'd give everyone an early warning. So I'd like to ask that you all bare with me as I write this. Also, whatever I write, do not take at face value as there is a point to this story. And with that, read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

West Residence

Los Angeles, California

February, 4, 2012

_It was dark as the light from a full moon filtered into the young woman's bedroom. The light shone on her the silk red sheets of her bed as she laid there in the company of another. She laid on him, her legs straddling him in place under the covers. Her soft, bare breasts, pressed against his chest, made her melt against him, especially as his arms wrapped around her back firmly yet gently. She could feel his hands softly roaming all over her pale skin. From her back, to her stomach, even his thumbs gently grazing her nipples as she left kisses on his neck and pecks. _

_She looked into his eyes for a second and could see a look of wanting in his eyes, much different than before they fell onto the bed. Before she could ask, he rolled them over and she found him to be on top. She wrapped her arms around his back, as he used his arms to hold himself up. The young woman found herself in euphoria as he began to move. She could feel his length stroking her inside, tenderly, making her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. She curled her fingers, moving them across his back, not caring that there would be scars. She could feel him going faster, making the feeling even more incredible than she would've ever imagine. The feeling of him between her thighs was at first difficult to bare until she let herself relax for a few moments. Now here she was, giving in as she was being rocked back and forth on her bed. She took another look into his eyes as she felt the most intense feeling throughout the experience. He began going faster, and harder. Finally, the feeling spiked at it's most intense as they both went still. _

_Her body went limp as she was exhausted from everything that happened. The young man removed himself from between her thighs, still slick from her arousal and laid next to her. She curled into his side, which he followed by wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and pulling the covers up so that she would be warm. She looked up again and into his brown eyes. However, she became consciously aware that she couldn't fully see his face. Something about his appearance was familiar, and comforting, but she couldn't quite place the face. She decided to let it go as she finally had what she wanted._

_Barely an hour later, she felt the space next to her become empty. She snapped open her eyes and realized that her lover was gone. She felt ready to cry until she noticed two figures standing at the foot of her bed. She immediately covered her chest as she had no idea how they could've gotten into her room. One had wild, dark hair, a black cloak, with flames coming from his folds, while other had put her off. She was unable to tell if it was a man, woman, or someone in-between. It appeared to have pale skin, short hair slicked back, a sky blue suit, with a pink shirt and black tie. Finally their face was a mix between manly and feminine, throwing her completely for a loop._

"_Who the hell are you and why shouldn't I cut you up with my scissors right now?" the young lady shouted._

"_Calm down Jade. We're not here to hurt you. And if scissors are your best defense, then you've got a lot to learn," the wild looking man said._

"_Again, who the fuck are you?!" Jade shouted again._

"_No use in twiddling around. My name is Morpheus," the man responded._

"_The god of sleep and dreams?" Jade asked._

"_Heh. I was expecting another Matrix comment. But sort of. My power is god-like, but I nor my brothers or sisters do not consider ourselves deities. We're more like everything humans feel, brought to life since the beginning," Morpheus replied to the pale young woman. _

"_And who's your friend here?" Jade asked._

"_You can call me Epithumia," the being asked. Jade's eyebrows furled as she wasn't sure she understood the name._

"_My name means desire, lust, longing. You can choose," Epithumia smiled._

"_Okay. Why are you here?" Jade asked again, this time with gritted teeth._

"_What would you say if we told you that your life, your relationships with your friends, even your possible career could change starting the moment you wake up?" Morpheus asked._

"_I'd say what have you been smoking because I'm not buying," Jade responded dryly. This earned her a laugh from the two entities._

"_Forgive us. We don't necessarily expect for you to just do as we're about to ask. But you must understand there's a reason why we do what we do. For you, it's to make sure you don't fall into the same trap that so many others with potential fall into," Epithumia replied._

"_And what does this have to do with me?" Jade asked._

"_Have you ever noticed that your relationships with your 'friends' have sort of...devolved? First, they liked you, then they only tolerated you. But along with that, they're scared of you. And all three of us know that's not what you really want," Epithumia replied._

"_Alright. Enlighten me," Jade shot back._

"_Okay. You want people to see you for you really are. But you're too afraid to get close to, let alone trust anyone, so you create this dark edgy persona to keep away anyone who is either too cowardly to get close, or anyone who is only looking to use you. Your trust issues comes from your parents splitting up, seeing as your father cheated on your mother, and she herself has to be guarded with any man she meets lest she fall into the same trap. Finally, you love your friends no matter how ridiculous they are. And you even love your boyfriend, but you just tired by this point. You're tired of having to be the one to inform him about the things that bother you but he never does anything about, because he makes you the bad guy. Meanwhile, you're left with feelings of wanting him to let you know that everything is alright, and that you're the only girl for him. To have the tenderness and affection of someone you love and trust. Except you don't trust him, and you're not even entirely sure he feels the same anymore. Not to mention all of your hard work at school and talent at school gets passed over for a girl who everyone just prefers over you, including your own boyfriend. You think ignoring the problem is going to solve everything but it won't. You'll just wind up hurt, by Beck and by your own doing," Epithumia explained with a straight face. If Jade was already furious, then she was practically embodying rage._

"_Is there a reason you're telling stuff I already know?" Jade asked, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. She had always had these problems with her boyfriend ever since they began dating. It had started with Meredith, and had only worsened, especially after Tori's arrival. IF she was being truthful with herself, her anger at Tori was only a deflection from the real problem: her boyfriend putting on an act that he doesn't notice other girls, and that he treats his female friend better than he does her. Along with that was the simple fact that teachers like Sikowitz were overlooking her despite her hard-work and experience. It was like suddenly everything was being taken from her._

"_The real question is have you been able to face the truth for yourself. Facing it means that you'll have to accept that something has to give in order for you to be truly happy. Do you even feel happy now?" Morpheus asked the performer. Jade looked down as she didn't want to answer him._

"_If you really want to be happy, make some necessary changes," Morpheus said._

"_Wait. Tell me something, who was the guy I was dreaming about? I've never seen him before. Why would I be dreaming about him?" Jade asked the two entities._

"_Actually, you do know him. Or at least you've met him, but you don't know him personally. It's been some time since you've last seen him. But most others think they know him quite well. I managed to pull his mind into this dream with yours. With Epithumia's help, we helped both of you see what you want and need," Morpheus explained._

"_Will I see him again?" Jade asked. Both entities gave a knowing smirk at her question. Jade had seen that look, given that she had directed it at others herself._

"_There is a strong possibility. But for now, you just worry about handling your own life," Epithumia said, before they both vanished._

Jade woke up with a start as she finally came out of her dream. She looked around and saw that the guy that she had slept with in her dream was thankfully nowhere to be seen. She would've had a hard time explaining that to her mother, and even worse Beck. Jade thought about the guy with the brown eyes and spiky hair that she had seen, but wondered still why she couldn't place his face. She thought on Morpheus and Epithumia's words as she tried to figure out who it was and why they came to her dream. She immediately shook off the thought as the idea seemed crazy enough as it was. Jade laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes so that she could have enough rest over the weekend.

* * *

Meanwhile in Seattle...

Freddie opened his eyes as he finally came out of the dream he just had. He couldn't believe that he had a dream where he was actually having sex with a beautiful girl. More than that, it was the most sensual and romantic feeling he had felt in so long. He sat up in his bed as he thought about the way the girl kissed, touched, and even looked at him was enough to make him feel...good, if that was the word he had to go with. Before he could think any further, he noticed that tent that formed under his sheets thanks to feelings that had flooded his mind from the dream. The last thing he needed was his mother to burst in on him, especially on his eighteenth birthday.

The day was used for self reflection and he hated where the trail of memories led him. He thought back on everything just as he did the week before. The sojourn down memory lane had led him to think about what all he could have done differently and what all Carly and the others could've done. However, nothing he thought of would have made him feel any better as he realized that no one he knew in Seattle, except for Brad, were willing to see that what they had done was wrong and that they would have to take responsibility. However, it didn't matter anymore as he began pulling away from everything and everyone. He knew one day, his life would take a turn down a road that he would never predict, he just hoped he would be ready.

Hollywood Arts High School

February 10, 2012

Jade couldn't believe the events that had accrues during the week. She and Beck had been fighting all week, and it all came to a high point at Sinjin's game-show rehearsal the night before. She had told the curly headed boy specifically how she felt about the subject matter of his question, but of course Beck had to trivialize her feelings on the matter. If he wondered why his girlfriend was so irritated with him, then he was either as thick-headed as he made himself seem with other girls, or he's just making her the bad guy again. As she approached her locker, Beck came up right beside her.

"Jade, we need to talk," he said sternly.

"I don't feel like talking," Jade said moving away.

"If we don't talk about this, then we're just going to fight some more," Beck replied.

"What's there to talk about? You're not happy with our relationship. Well, guess what, neither am I," Jade shot back. Before she could do anything else, Beck grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the janitor's closet. Once they were both in, he closed the door, so that no one would hear them.

"Seriously? You just drag me in here, WITHOUT my permission?" Jade asked.

"We need to talk. Last night, we were voted worst couple, and the other two weren't even couples, and one had Robbie in it," Beck said, exasperatedly. Jade eyed her boyfriend strangely with the last part of his statement. Something about what he said and how he said it bothered her.

"What does that have to do anything?" Jade replied.

"Jade, we've been together three years, and now we're just at each others' throats all the time. All this fighting is just getting ridiculous. Why can't we just stop the fighting and move on from it?" Beck asked. Jade only furled her brow as she couldn't believe he didn't know why.

"Maybe because we never solved anything we've ever fought about. Which is really just a few things that can never be solved because you never listen to what I have to say about them," Jade said.

"Jade, if this is about other girls, you need to let it go. Nothing ever happened," Beck replied tiredly.

"And how can I possibly believe that when you don't even give me reason to trust you?!" Jade yelled. Beck was taken aback by her question.

"Jade, I never cheated on you once," Beck responded wondering where this was coming from.

"Why should I believe you? You've got hundreds of other girls, throwing themselves at you, knowing full well we're together. You've never told them that you had a girlfriend, you never rejected them. You just let them carry on," Jade seethed.

"You just said yourself that they knew that we were together. Why would I have to say anything?" Beck asked really not liking where this was going.

"How about letting them know that you're not interested?! By not saying anything, you're practically giving them an open invitation! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Jade shouted, loud enough for passersby to hear.

"Do you know how it feels that you can't just trust me?" Beck said.

"And what makes you think trust should just be given?! You know why I don't trust many people, and now you're only proving me right! I'm tired of having to question whether or not I'm your only girl. I can't be with someone who makes me question whether or not he wants to be with me. This time, I'm really done," Jade said as tears began falling from her eyes. Beck couldn't believe what he had heard. Jade turned to leave, but Beck grabbed her wrist again. This time, Jade spun around, and closed-fist hit him in his jaw, forcing him to let go. Beck held his jaw and looked at his now ex-girlfriend in shock. Jade shook her head and left the janitor's closet, with the door slamming behind her. Any students in her path quickly stepped aside as they saw the angry look on her face. Cat looked at her departing friend, having arrived in time to hear the entire argument.

Later that night...

Jade sat on her bed as she wrote in a journal. She would normally find the idea of writing her thoughts and feelings about her day in a journal to be absurd. However, she figured that at this point, it couldn't hurt. It was rather relieving to write down exactly how she felt. On the thought of how she felt, she thought back on her dream where she slept with the mystery man that had shown up in her bed. The mere thought of his hands gliding over her smooth skin caused her to feel a tingle down below. She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her as her body warmed considerably. As she remembered how he took control, her hand slid further down her stomach, and finally past her waste, finding it's way underneath her skirt. Jade writhed in ecstasy as the pleasure rose in her body, giving herself more than enough pleasure between her legs to set her off. As much as she enjoyed the feeling, she missed the feeling of there being a man to give her the pleasure, even if it was a dream. Unfortunately, her fantasy came to an end.

"Jade!" her mother called out. Jade's eyes snapped open as she swiftly adjusted herself on her bed and got back to writing in her journal. She had forgotten that her mother was home and that she was right outside her bedroom door. Mrs. West knocked three times.

"Come in," Jade said. Her mother walked in, appearing as a more mature version, with similarly pale skin, and dark hair.

"Hey, are you alright? I called you four times," the matriarch.

"Uh yeah. Yeah. I just got so into writing in this thing, I guess I spaced out for a second," Jade replied. Ruby Lyn West looked at her daughter and noticed a prominent flush on her daughter's face and realized she must have interrupted something big if it was still there.

"You sure you're alright? If you need to talk about anything, like your break up with Beck, then I am here for you," Ruby said to her daughter. Jade's eyes widened at her mother finding out about the breakup.

"Catarina came by hours ago. She wanted to check on you. She heard everything you both said when she was passing by the janitor's closet. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't break up with him sooner," Mrs. West declared.

"Actually I did, two years ago. This wasn't the first time. I always thought that it was other girls I had to worry about. But it was them and Beck. I just couldn't take it anymore," Jade said. Ruby sat next to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know what you mean. Before your father and I split, I kept thinking who and when. And when I brought it up to him, he made it abundantly clear that he wanted out. It's part of what makes trusting any men who are interested so difficult. But you're still young. You have a chance. You just have to open yourself to different possibilities," Ruby said. Jade listened to her mother's words and realized she had a point. She leaned into the embrace and laid her head on her mother's shoulders.

"Thanks mom," Jade said.

"That's what I'm here for sweetie," Ruby replied, as she got off the bed and left the room. Jade watched her mother leave and her thoughts went back to the mystery man.

"Possibilities, huh?" Jade said. She picked up her phone, unlocked it, and went on an internet search for quotes on romantic possibilities. She came across one that caught her attention, written by sme named Rainer Maria Rilke. Her eyes scanned over the quote as she read.

"_It is not inertia alone that is responsible for human relationships repeating themselves from case to case, indescribably monotonous and unrenewed; it is shyness before any sort of new, unforeseeable experience with which one does not think oneself able to cope. But only someone who is ready for everything, who excludes nothing, not even the most enigmatical, will live the relation to another as something alive,_" Jade finished reading. Jade thought on the quote and figured that when she was ready, she would try for someone different.

* * *

In the Ether...

Morpheus and Epithumia sat on a slab on land as they thought back over the recent events. A tall, robed and hooded figure carrying a large book appeared next to them.

"And what brings you here Pothos?" Morpheus asked.

"I wanted to know why you both felt the need to visit the boy and the girl. You understand that you've changed the tides of their fates?" Pothos interrogated.

"Brother, you see all the pathways that each of them can take, and yet you question us on why we made them see the truth. What exactly are you angry with us for?" Epithumia asked. Pothos smirked under his hood.

"I never said I was angry. I'm merely curious. Interestingly enough, I could not find their names inside the book. It seems that their destinies could be so easily interpreted. I'm curious because I'm interested in seeing how this will play out, especially with Suriel's involvement by awakening one Gabriel Belmont," Pothos replied.

"Interesting. So the celestial has been called in as well. But then why was she unaware of our plans with the boy?" Epithumia asked out loud.

"The better question is, was she called into action. Perhaps there is more to what she is doing than what He has asked of us," Pothos answered.

"Then we shall watch and wait unless we should intervene," Morpheus said. The three entities departed the ether and continued to put forth their plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Author's note: So last chapter was new for me as a writer. I understand the story is progressing slowly at the moment, however, there in lies the beauty of development. Also, I'd like to address something major in regards to the Bade breakup. I've noticed that the characters on the show seemed to blame Jade for the issues between her and Beck, and even some fans. I understand that this is supposed to be a children/teen show. However, there's a lot that's been thrown in that have suggested some more mature themes, not to mention how he has his characters treat others (e.g. Beck treating Jade and other girls with fairly less respect, what guy puts his girlfriend in timeout?). Anyway, for anyone who thinks I'm taking this too far, just think about how you would feel if someone treated you without respect or as beneath them. Point is, don't look at a television show and just take it as is, especially when you see something wrong. And with that done, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Bushwell Plaza

Seattle, Washington

February 17, 2012

Freddie stopped outside of the door to his apartment after a long day of school. Ever since his experience from his dream, things had taken an interesting turn for the tech producer. He had noticed that Carly had taken to being a bit more careful of what she had said to him, especially when Sam decided to make hurtful comments at his expense. The irony wasn't lost on him that her change had started after the night he had his encounter in the dream world. However, now it seemed to start taking it's toll on their friendship. As Freddie opened to door to his home, he was surprised to see a man talking with his mother. The man in question had long dark brown hair, seemed muscular, and looked as if he could stand to be in the sun. The man in question had on an all black suit with a blood red shirt underneath. Their attention was drawn to the tech producer and Freddie looked into the man's eyes and immediately felt something was wrong. The visitor stood up and walked over to Freddie.

"Ah. Mr. Benson. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gabriel Belmont," the stranger said as he extended a hand to Freddie. The young man carefully took the hand and shook it.

"Hi. What brings you here?" Freddie said.

"I'm actually here you young sir. You see I represent a group that is going to be working with students such as yourself with technology, especially as it pertains to the entertainment industry. I've seen the work you've done on your web-show and I was rather impressed with what you've done. The program will have you work alongside performing students where you talents and abilities will be recognized," Gabriel explained to the young man.

"I appreciate the compliment but I'm not anything special. I just stay in the background," Freddie said, slightly kicking himself for his rebuttal.

"And without those in the background, no production would ever lift off the ground. Without the crew on the show, the captain has nothing and his ship will ship. Your efforts in maintaining the show have helped to make it quite popular. Never underestimate yourself," Gabriel said.

"When does this start exactly?" Freddie asked, after a few moments of contemplation.

"Three weeks. Not only will this program help you learn more about technology and entertainment, it will help pave the way for any college plans that you've had or wish to rebuild, especially after a certain...fiasco," Gabriel added on. Freddie's head snapped up at the mention of college plans. He thought back to when Sam sabotaged his N.E.R.D. camp application while they dated. '_Who cares?!_' was the first thought that came to mind as he thought back on the memory. It was just another in a list of things that he had come to resent the girls for. During his time alone, he figured that was the moment he should've cut his losses. He had thought on why Sam really had done what she did other than the bullshit reason she had given him and why Carly covered for her. His first thought was that they didn't want him to possibly go somewhere that he would be away from him, but then tossed it aside as it was more likely that they just needed a 'camera monkey' for the show.

"Forgive me. Your mother regaled me with the details of the 'incident'. And by the look on your face, I'd say there was a great deal of truth in the matter. If you don't mind me saying, you're better off. But it is your decision," Gabriel said. He pulled out a card and offered it to the tech producer, who accepted it and looked at it.

"When you've made your decision, you can'" Gabriel stopped as Freddie cut him off.

"I'm going," Freddie spoke up. Gabriel's eyebrows rose as he didn't expect the boy to accept so readily. He could see it in the youth's eyes that this was a chance for something different. Marissa stood up as she began to panic internally.

"Freddie, maybe you should take some more time," the nurse said.

"I've made up my mind. Legally, I'm an adult. And this is MY decision to make. Not your's. I'd love to participate," Freddie said the older gentleman. Gabriel smiled at the young man.

"Very well then. In three weeks, I will return and we will depart for Los Angeles. You're free to take any equipment with you. Until then Mr. Benson. Mrs. Benson," Gabriel said as he departed the apartment.

"Freddie, how could you make that decision without my input?!" Marissa asked her son. Freddie looked at her as if to say 'are you kidding me'.

"I'm eighteen. I haven't gotten into any legal trouble, and I haven't done anything for you to question my decision making. And frankly, I really see now reason to consult you for this," Freddie replied heatedly.

"How can you say this to your own mother?!" the nurse said.

"The chip. As grateful as I was for when you found us, I shouldn't have ever had that chip in my head. You know what Sam did? She shocked me with a shock pen to short circuit it. Just being here in Seattle is dangerous for my health, my sanity, and just a hellhole!" Freddie ended. Marissa was so stunned that she couldn't respond in any way to her son's rant. Freddie walked out of the apartment, knowing that this decision was coming with a price.

* * *

Gibbons' Residence

Los Angeles, California

February 18, 2012

Jade sat in the living room of the wealthy man who employed Cat's mother. The faux redhead sat in an awkward silence (awkward for her at least) with a dog in her lap as she was still surprised that Jade wasn't being her usual self. They sat watching a cartoon, which for Jade felt like she would have to be high to really enjoy, enjoying the time to themselves.

"Jade," Cat said as she turned to her.

"Yeah?" the brunette asked.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here, but why?" the shorter girl asked.

"Why what?" Jade threw back, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Well, ever since you and Beck broke up, you've been...different. I thought maybe you'd be back to your old self. And that maybe you guys would get back together again," Cat answered. Jade looked at her friend and really thought about how best to respond to the answer. Cat had come to her a few days after the break up and told her about Beck showing up to their Saturday poker night. Needless to say, Jade wasn't the least bit surprised when everyone wanted her no ex-boyfriend around instead of her. Whether Tori or Robbie cared didn't matter for her. However, part of what made it worse for her was that Andre had blamed her for the break up just as it seems Robbie and Tori had. It hurt as she and Andre were friends long before Beck came into the picture, just as Cat and Robbie were. It seemed in the end, she could barely call anyone friend.

"I'm not getting back with Beck. He can have Tori, or whoever else wants a piece of him for all I care," Jade said, although it was felt more to herself than Cat.

"But you love him," Cat said, hoping that would be the answer.

"But does he feel the same about me?" Jade asked seriously, as she looked to her friend. Cat looked as if she was caught off guard for a second upon hearing the question.

"Here's a better question: if you were with a guy who treated you as if you were some little girl, never listened to you, always blew off your concerns as if you were just being an insecure bitch, not even respecting you as a person, would you stay with him?" Jade asked as she looked deep into Cat's eyes. The short girl turned her attention back to the television as she realized that she preferred not to talk about it.

The silence didn't last long as the dog began barking nonstop, until they both felt a strong rumbling that continued, unabated.

"Earthquake!" Jade shouted as she jumped off the couch and pulled cat with her under the entryway of the living. Jade kept her friend's head covered as objects throughout the building began falling and breaking all around them.

All across Los Angeles, the citizens experienced the earthquake and were terrified. Inside Nozu, Andre, Tori, and Trina quickly ran for cover as objects inside the restaurant fell from above everyone's heads. Over at the Shapiro residence, Beck and Robbie fled to the nearest entryway and remained until it was over. As quick as the earthquake came, it was suddenly gone as the violent rumblings came to a stop. However, as everyone looked at their respect areas, they realized that there was a huge mess, and they could only imagine how the rest of the city fared.

* * *

LAX International Airport

Los Angeles, California

March 2, 2012

Freddie stood at the baggage carousel, waiting for his luggage as he finally arrived in the city to begin his new life. The now former tech producer thought about how this was a new beginning. However, his mind reminded him of how his old life had to end. From this point, he wouldn't be at Ridgeway. He wouldn't have to deal with Howard or Briggs. But most of all, he was away from Carly, Sam, and Gibby. His old life had ended, but it wasn't without any of the issues that came about from the kind of relationships that were formed. The relationship he had with the girls was the biggest one, which also led to the most explosive blowout before he left.

* * *

Bushwell Plaza, 8-C

Seattle, Washington

February 18, 2012

_The girls looked on shocked at the declaration Freddie just made as they were hanging out in the studio. They weren't sure whether or not to really ask if he were joking. However, the look on his face told them that he was, for all intents and purposes, serious. Sam was the first one to snap out of her stupor._

"_You can't be serious?!" the blonde asked._

"_I am," Freddie replied coolly._

"_But Freddie, what about the show?! You can't just leave us!" Carly yelled out as she looked at he friend. The brunette young man looked to his former love and had a hard time between trying to remain firm in his resolve and wanting the sadness away from her face._

"_Carly, I won't be going for another three weeks. That's plenty of time for us to find someone who can do the job once I leave. Hell, we can get Brad to do it, and I can just show him the ropes," Freddie replied._

"_Look Dorkwad, you're the only one who can work all this stuff properly and do all the lame stuff that we don't know how to do. You're not leaving," Sam declared._

"_It's not your decision to make. They asked me. Not ask for your permission through me. This is my decision. And I made it," Freddie replied._

"_I'm not letting you walk out of here that easily! You're staying here!" Sam said as she stepped up to her ex boyfriend._

"_So what happened to all that talk about me not being important to the show?! Like the reporter said when they came to interview you guys and Gibby, but not me?! If I'm so unimportant to the show, why do you want me to stay so badly? Or maybe you just want to keep your punching bag around so you can have someone to bitch to about your life, which incidentally isn't all that bad since Carly and Spencer let you mooch off of them!" Freddie replied with all the venom in his soul._

"_What the fuck did you just say to me?!" Sam shot back, unwilling to believe how much nerve Freddie was showing._

"_You heard me, you blonde she-demon. You can talk all you want about how much your life was shitty because your dad left, and how your mom goes from guy-to-guy. But you found family in Carly and Spencer and you've always had a place to go to. But for all the good that came your way, you never did anything to show that you earned it. You've just had shit handed to you over and over. Meanwhile, I've worked my ass to make things work for me, and all I get was nothing but bullshit! In large part because of you!" Freddie shouted._

"_Freddie, how could you say that?! Sam's your fri-" Carly stopped as Freddie turned his searing gaze on her._

"_Don't you dare say that she and I are friends! I had to take a good hard look at everything, and she is not my friend. And considering everything I've been through, neither are you!" Freddie said as he looked intently at Carly._

"_Of course I'm your friend. I care about you," Carly said, shrinking back from hi gaze._

"_Did you care when you let Sam beat me for refusing to bow down to some arrogant dick who used us to get famous, just because I had a different opinion?! Did you care when Sam offered to train Gibby to fight me over a damned misunderstanding?! And then he turned around and did the same thing he accused me of?! And what about you being mad about me finding another girl attractive when you had a boyfriend that you supposedly 'loved'?! How about that?!" Freddie shot at the brunette girl._

"_You've never had a problem with it before!" Carly threw back at him._

"_Because I never should've had to! Sam always listened to you and you could've stopped her at any time. The only time you ever said anything was when I stood up to her, but you never said anything to stop her when it was just her attacking me. Like I said before, I've taken a good hard look at everything I've been through with you and Sam. And the fact is, you two are nothing but poison. And I was a bigger fool to even stay around you both for so long," Freddie finished. At that moment, Spencer came up with a concerned look on his face, with Gibby right behind him._

"_Hey! What the hell's going on up here? I could here you guys yelling," Spencer said. The artist immediately noticed the intense expression on the young man's face._

"_Fredweird is being a huge bitch and he's leaving us," Sam said._

"_What?" Spencer asked in confusion._

"_I was asked to participate in this program where when it's over, it'll help me with any college plans I want. And it more than makes up for me not going to N.E.R.D. Camp," Freddie threw back._

"_Are you still on that?! No one cared! Sam said she was sorry!" Carly replied, not realizing what she'd said. __Spencer looked at his sister, shocked by her blatant disregard for her friend._

"_That's exactly what I'm talking. Whenever it's you or Sam, I bend over backwards, or sacrifice something important to help either of you. I've never even asked for anything in return, but whenever something happened to me, you two turn tail and run, and don't even consider the trouble that you either cause to me or that I could've been in. If I mean that little to either one of you, then to Hell with both of you. From this point on, I'm done," Freddie said as he turned to walk out of the studio for good._

"_Freddie, come on. All of this can be worked out. __Girls, he didn't really mean it," Spencer tried to rationalize, as he put his hands on Freddie's shoulders._

"_No Spencer. I'm not going to stand here and appease them __for stuff that isn't my fault. And you're not going to stand here and try to coddle them into thinking they're blameless in everything they do, when they aren't. You're too much of a coward to be an adult in this situation, so don't try and fix it," Freddie said, jerking out of Spencer's grasp. Gibby stepped in front of Freddi__e trying to block the tech producer's path._

"_Dude, quit being such a mule and just apologize," Gibby demanded._

"_Gibby, if you don't get your damn hands off of me, I__'__m sending you through the door," Freddie threatened. Gibby sneered as if Freddie wasn't a threat. __Before the extra of the web-show could do anything else, Freddie grabbed his arm, pushed the heavier young man, and swung him around until Gibby tumbled to the door, smashing through the glass. __The others looked on at Freddie as he turned back towards them._

"_I already warned him to let me go. He didn't have the right to put his hands on me. You're not holding me responsible this. I'm giving Brad everything he needs to know to keep the tech going. But that's IT! Goodbye," Freddie said. H__e__ walked through the door and left the apartment for the last time._

* * *

Present...

Freddie snapped out of his reverie as his luggage finally came onto the carousel. As he recalled the weeks before he left, he thought back to how the fallout had affected everyone around him. The days at before had been rather dreary as the girls would sneer at him and all of his former classmates looked at him with disdain. He knew for certain that Sam, more than likely, made everything worse than it actually worse. He also knew that rather than take responsibility for her own actions towards himself and others, she would make him the bad guy and have her way. And as always, Carly wouldn't do anything unless it made Sam's life any worse. He had shown Brad how to operate everything and left notes on how to update the site should it come up. He noted that Brad seemed a bit downtrodden over the events that transpired but told him that he would do fine, perhaps even better.

Freddie headed for exit as he awaited the start of his new life. As he approached the exit doors, he spotted a beautiful redhead with a purple dress holding a sign with his last name. As the young man looked at the young woman, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of serenity overcome him. The woman smiled as she approached stepped forward.

"Hello. Mr. Freddie Benson, yes?" she asked. Freddie smiled, abashed at how the woman seemed to be eying him.

"Uh, yes I am," Freddie answered.

"Welcome to back to Los Angeles. My name is Surina. I will be escorting you to your residence, where Gabriel will inform you of how the program will work," Surina stated.

"I thought that there were more students that would be participating," Freddie said, with confusion, as they got inside the car and loaded Freddie's luggage.

"Well, that's actually the twist about this program. You were chosen for this as a...test market. You see, the performing arts high school here, Hollywood Arts, has it's students who become acclimated into the entertainment industry. However, we've noticed a...hiccup within the last two years," Surina started, as the vehicle made it's way through town.

"I don't understand," Freddie replied.

"Well, it seems that since early 2010, there has been a bit of a change as far as students who are cast for certain productions as well as anyone who is given a chance to star in a major production. It seems that the teachers there have taken it to favor certain students over some others and we've noticed how it will be a problem for others," Surina explained.

"I take it you mean that by favoring students, they actually hinder the fair chances that everyone should have?" Freddie threw in.

"Exactly. So for you, you're going to be working with some of the students to help them make their own opportunities. Who you choose to work with is entirely up to you," Surina finished. Freddie simply nodded, although a part of him felt that he may not have much to do.

After twenty minutes of driving, Surina finally pulled into an apartment complex that appeared to be made of brick on the outside. The acquainted pair got out of the car and made their way up the stairs, with Freddie carrying his luggage. On the third floor, they finally stopped at a door and entered. Freddie was instantly amazed. The apartment was well furnished, with a kitchen on his left that immediately connected to the living room, with a nook. To his immediate right, were two doors that led to what he believed to be bedrooms, and finally a third door further down on his left, which he believed to be the bathroom. In the middle of the living room stood Gabriel Belmont, who merely smiled at the young man. Surina made her way past him, leaving her hand on his back for a second, with Freddie immediately thinking he felt a warm sensation. Unknown to him, Surina had a white glow around her hand as she placed it on his back.

"Welcome to your new home, Mr. Benson. I imagine that Surina has filled you in on the program. So now, I shall regale you with the rest of the details regarding your residency. You will be given a monthly allowance where-in it will be used for food, any technology you feel may benefit your ventures, and your stay here, of course. While your primary work will be involved with technical production, you are not limited to other aspects such as screen or play-writing or acting. Also, you have been given a rental car for your time here, so as not to limit your mobility. Are there any questions?" Gabriel asked at the end of his explanation.

"Just one. Why did you choose me?" Freddie asked. Gabriel smiled and chuckled slightly at the young man.

"The answer is rather simple. I've seen your work on iCarly, and after speaking with your mother, I've heard about some of your technical exploits. I must admit, I was rather impressed with your expertise regarding the subject. Although considering where the adventures have led, I am rather glad in the choice we made. It seemed that Seattle was doing you more harm than good, especially by stifling your potential. We thought you could venture outside of that and see where you could go," Gabriel replied. Freddie could sense no lies from the older gentleman's answer. However, from all of his time being around Sam, he could tell when there was something being withheld from him. For the time being, he decided to accept the response for the time being.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Well, I guess now I should unpack. Maybe I could explore the city a bit," Freddie said as he put his luggage on the floor.

"Excellent. Also, if I may suggest, there is one place I think you would like to visit. It's an eighteen and under club. Great food and decent entertainment. You might make some new friends," Surina said. Freddie considered for a second.

"Sure. Why not," Freddie said.

"Very well then. We'll leave you to your devices. Welcome to Los Angeles. Have a good day," Gabriel said as he and Surina exited the apartment. Outside of the building, Surina's clothes dematerialized and re-formed into purple robes.

"That was much easier than anticipated," Gabriel said.

"It's because you and Dream convinced him that he need to seek more outside of an unhealthy environment. We should also be glad that Helen was so readily open to the idea of having Freddie partnering with the school, for the sake of the publicity. But what will happen when he begins to go down the hard road?" Suriel asked the vampire.

"I will guide him. But I will not lead him down the same path as the brotherhood had led me," Gabriel replied. Suriel simply smiled at his answer.

* * *

Karaokie Dokie

Jade sat at a table by herself as she had gone over the most recent events of her life. Over the last few weeks, things had been slightly out of whack. Before the earthquake hit, she had learned that Tori had landed an audition for a movie, thanks in no small part to Sikowitz. It continued to annoy her how much her rival have been given as opposed to how hard she actually had to work, like the rest of the students at school. Then came the odd incident where Cat wanted to see an actress whom the redhead believed to be dead, but Jade had shown her that she was actually starring in a new show. However,t eh latest incident had been the debacle of a play that Sikowitz had her and Tori star in, where they were husband and wife. The dark brunette couldn't help but wonder if their teacher was a sick pervert, as she was afraid that she would've had to kiss Tori in the play. Luckily, they were able to get through the play just fine as Jade managed to bury the hatchet much easier, given her break up with Beck.

While Jade ruminated on her recent past, Freddie had stepped into the club and was amazed with the overall design. He spotted a table close to the stage and decided to take a seat. Before he could even think about what he wanted to do while here, he saw two girls, one brunette and the other blonde, approach him. They both immediately sat down and stared at him in awe.

"Hi. I'm Tara. And this is Hayley. Freddie Benson, right?" Hayley asked, trying to sound cool, yet failing.

"Uh, yes. It's nice to meet you both," Freddie replied with an awkward smile that went unnoticed by the girls.

"So. You're going to be living in L.A. That's hot," Tara said, practically throwing herself at the former tech producer.

"Yeah. I'm part of his program that's working with Hollywood Arts. I start on Monday," Freddie said. Both girls frowned as they remembered the name. As Freddie tried to deal with two possibly crazy, if not also drooling fans, Jade had walked by with a drink. She had noticed Hayley and Tara talking to someone with spiky brown hair, much similar to the guy that she had dreamed about weeks ago. She shook her head as she retook her seat. However, as she did, she immediately recognized who it was that Hayley and Tara were talking to. Jade could see that he was clearly uncomfortable, liking by how strong the girls were coming on, specifically when Hayley had laid her hand on Freddie's. Jade sighed, knowing that she'd be walking a fairly thin line but went for it anyway. She could hear the two girls continuously propositioning Freddie.

"Come on. What's a hot guy like you have to lose by being with girls like us?" Hayley asked with her best seductive smile on.

"What he loses in dignity, he'd probably gain in STD's," Jade said as she got to the table. Freddie looked up, taking in Jade's appearance. He remembered the last time he saw her was during Tori's play, and then the dream where they made love. Even though she had little make-up on, he still thought that she looked as beautiful as she did in his dream. Jade on the other hand had to keep herself from turning red as she took in Freddie's appearance and put two and two together about the guy she that she had dreamed about.

"So it's you. And what? You think you got something to offer?" Hayley shot back.

"If it's anything that doesn't involve spreading my legs, or whoring myself out, then yeah. And it's a hell of a lot more than you can give him," Jade replied, with as much venom as possible. Hay;ey and Tara were shocked into non-response and could only huff and storm off. Jade smirked as she finally felt better about things in her life. She turned to Freddie and immediately felt bashful being around him. Freddie, for his part, couldn't help but feel the same yet grateful as for once someone actually took up for him, something that his so-called friends never did for him. Jade sat down next to the young man and looked at him every few seconds, trying to form words. Freddie couldn't help but feel flattered that someone would actually be shy being around him. Jade finally looked into his eyes.

"Hi Freddie."

"Hi Jade."

* * *

Author's note 2: For anyone else reading this story, the ending for this chapter was the biggest setup I needed for this story. I'm still going to be introducing other characters, so please bare with me as I write this. Also, I will continue work on my other stories whenever I can. Thanks everyone for reading, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own. Just borrowing.

Author's note: So now, hopefully, the real fun of the story begins, as there will be more characters introduced. I want to make note that not every comic book character will be of the Vertigo print. However, given that much still goes on in the same said comic universe, I figured why not. I'm going to explain much later about how the universe is explained in terms of DC's universe. So bare with me as I go with this story.

* * *

Unknown Cave

Jerusalem

The walls were moist and damp, as the insides of the system had not been explored for quite some time. However, the cave had it's first visitor as footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls. The sounds were not of bare feet, but rather feet clad in rough material. The visitor reached what appeared to be the center of the cave. Amazingly, a bright light seem to be emanating from the center, as the the light shone down on what appeared to be a raised platform. The visitor levitated to the top of the platform and looked on as he took note of the object that laid on the platform. The object in question appeared rectangular in shape. The most disturbing object, or at least it would be, was what appeared to be a skull on the object. The visitor took one hand and lifted off what was a lid and threw it carelessly away. Inside was a body that appeared aged beyond possible means with the bones peaking through. The oddity was not the body itself but what seemed to be canines that appeared sharper than normal human teeth. The next instant, the body's eyes shot open, revealing grey irises and black globes.

"You are awake," the visitor said. The body looked up at it's visitor and took in his appearance. The stranger had dark, straight hair that went to slightly above his shoulders. He had pale skin and a goatee connected to his mustache. He was dressed in what appeared to be medieval European dress with a blood red cloak.

"Rominoff," the risen body said in a gravely low voice.

"You've heard of me. I am...rather honored, Cain," Rominoff said as he knelt down.

"Yes. I have seen much in my slumber. Many of you have grown powerful. But the world is not ours. We will have to rectify this grievous error," Cain said.

"Father. Before we depart, you must have nourishment. It has been ages since you've last fed. Fortunately, my...wives have found a few select courses for you," Rominoff said as three women, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead, each dragged in three scared young women who were bound and gagged. Cain looked over the three young women and smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. He swiftly approached the three humans women and fed as the first of their screams echoed throughout the caves.

* * *

Karaoke Dokie

Los Angeles, California

Jade and Freddie laughed as they traded stories about their lives since the last time they saw each other months ago. On the one hand, Freddie was surprised at what had gone down between Tori and Jade, as he wasn't sure what drove the rivalry. But he could see that there was more to her deep down. He remembered the last two times he was in California, Jade seemed to hide behind her anger. It was especially notable when it came to Tori. However, looking at her now, at seems as if most of the anger is gone.

"So, what brings you here to the city of the stars?" Jade asked the young man.

"Well, that is actually pretty interesting. This guy shows up at my apartment, and he says that he convinced your principal to participate in this beta-test of a joint program. I'm going to be working with at least one student at Hollywood Arts, while still taking classes. And it's going to help out with my college plans a lot, especially since..." Freddie trailed off as he realized he was going into dangerous territory with his mind.

"After what?" Jade asked, feeling oddly concerned.

"Nothing. Just my plans were a little up in the air for a while," Freddie replied with a far away look in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Jade.

"This have anything to do with Sam?" Jade asked. Freddie looked up at her eyes, taking in how they weren't just blue, but also a bit green. He shook the thought from his head as he knew Jade was expecting an answer.

"Sort of. It's...things just got bad with me and the girls back home," Freddie answered truthfully.

"Bad how?" the brunette asked curiously. Freddie blew out a tired breath knowing that his response could be met with either empathy or disbelief.

"Have you ever had something and you thought that no matter how much it hurt you that you still wanted to hang on to it?" Freddie asked her. Jade simply nodded knowing all too well how it felt.

"Well, that's how it was with the girls. In truth, I'm surprised at myself for not pulling away sooner," Freddie said as he lowered his gaze to their table. Jade, in an unusual manner for her, reached out and palmed the top of the young man's left hand. He looked up and nearly became lost in her eyes again before she spoke up.

"Just talk. I'll listen."

Freddie look back down as he considered what unleashing the truth could really mean. He looked back up and steeled himself for what he was about to say.

"For as long as I've known Sam and Carly, my life has been one roller coaster ride after another. Sam had always hated me for no understandable or foreseeable reason that anyone can think of. And she's always taken it out on me. Hitting me. Insulting me. Humiliating me. But I pushed through it because I loved Carly. But it wasn't meant to be. When I saved her from getting hit by that taco truck, we wound up dating for a while. But we broke up. I listened to Sam tell me that Carly didn't really love me but what I did. So I let her go so that things wouldn't be worse in the end," Freddie explained.

"I can relate," Jade lamented. Freddie raised an eyebrow at her.

"I broke up with Beck about almost a month ago. We had been fighting in-between times where we just didn't speak to each other, and he just left for Canada or wherever. I got so tired of taking the blame for our relationships issues. And even worse, I let myself think that was the case," Jade began explaining. Freddie remembered that Tori told him about the first break up after they met. Tori even told him about this particular break up, although it was a different version. However, looking at Jade, he could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. Despite owning up to her issues in the relationship, it seems that Beck wouldn't own up to his part.

"Crazy. Seems like the situations are reversed. In my case, Carly and Sam always make themselves the victims rather than actually taking time to learn from their own mistakes, while I pick up the pieces of everything that happens to me. But this is the first time I've heard about a guy making himself the victim. But then in L.A., I guess everything is different," Freddie joked as he thought on the situations. Jade giggled a bit as she realized how he was right.

As the pair conversed, they failed to notice a new group come in, which was comprised of Jade's former friends. The five friends, and Trina looked to the table where the tech-producer and the aspiring actress were chatting. Each of them had different levels of surprise at seeing Jade give a genuine smile. Andre was shocked as he hadn't seen the true side of Jade since she helped him with his song. Tori was shocked, and honestly a bit jealous, that Jade and Freddie seemed to hitting it off so well, when she had kept in touch with the brunette young man since the party at Kenan's. Cat was happily surprised that Jade had appeared to be making a new friend. Trina of course was hoping to catch the young man's attention, while Beck kept an impassive expression, even though he felt differently on the inside.

"You want to go somewhere else?" the Canadian actor said to his friends.

"No! No. We don't have to go anywhere. They look pretty comfortable. So we don't have to bother them," Tori said, trying to convince them. The others nodded and followed her to an empty table, while Beck still wasn't convinced why they should avoid them. For the moment, he decided to follow the others. Jade and Freddie, meanwhile, had noticed the others but didn't acknowledge their presence.

"Dammit. The other shoe had to drop," Jade said.

"It's fine. They don't seem to want to bother us anyway. So what do you plan on doing before graduation?" Freddie asked his companion. Jade looked up as she hadn't given too much thought to the question before now.

"I don't know. I haven't put much thought into making any more productions. Ever since Tori got my performance canceled, I just felt like anything I try to do from that point is just bad luck. The college route just seems to be the better choice," Jade responded, feeling let down. Freddie noted the sadness in her voice as she hated the disadvantages that she had been forced to endure.

"It might not have to be from now on," Freddie said. Jade looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What if I could help you make some films that you could put out to the world, for all to see? A chance to break out into the entertainment world in your own way. And you could have me as your technical producer?" Freddie asked her. Jade's mouth was agape as she thought about the offer he was giving her.

"You would do that for me?" Jade said, trying to wrap the idea around her brain.

"Yeah. Why not show the world what we're both made of," Freddie said, holding a hand out to her. Jade thought this over and realized that with his skills, he could easily help her bring her creations to life. She had seen it how he made the show extra special with the effects and additions tot eh show that he utilized. Jade smiled and clasped his hand in her own.

"Freddie Benson, you've got your star," Jade said, her smile still firmly in place.

Beck and the others looked at the pair in astonishment as they had never known anyone to be able to get close to Jade. In Beck's case, he assumed that Jade would lump Freddie in with the other nerds like Robbie, Sinjin, and Burf, as they did not receive the same attention as someone like him would.

"Why is Jade hanging with Freddie?" Cat asked, voicing everyone's thought.

"Maybe she's asking for his help or something," Robbie said. The ventriloquist was trying to sound optimistic as maybe he figured Jade and Beck would get back together.

"Like trying to get noticed to appear on iCarly," Beck threw in snidely.

"But Freddie's not on iCarly anymore," Andre commented.

"Doesn't mean she can't use him to make it happen," Beck replied. Tori looked at the handsome actor as he made his comments and wondered what his issues were. She thought back to the description of the breakup Beck gave when they played poker. From what he told them, he was ready to break up with her after a certain, but the dark haired girl had beaten him to the proverbial punch. However, he had left out why he had gotten lightly bruised. Tori could only guess Beck had been slugged by the goth. As much as she liked Beck, she couldn't help but feel that he had been acting differently from the guy she knew when she first attended Hollywood Arts. Tori shook her head and chose not to say anything to Beck, for fear of starting a small argument. She looked over to Andre and noticed that he had a similar look of contemplation on his face.

"Come on, man! Look at him! She's clearly all over him like chili cheese on fries! Hate to say it Elvis, but it looks like Queen Hotness has found a new Prince Charming, hahahahaha!" Rex, from Robbie's voice, apparently said, earning odd glances from the rest of the group.

"Ooooookay. Anyway, we're just here to have a night out. Let's have fun guys," Tori said as she and Cat got up to sign up for a song. Andre looked to the Canadian teenager.

"Don't you think maybe you were a bit rough on Jade?" Andre asked his friend.

"What do you care? You admitted that she can be a real gank. So why care now?" Beck asked back.

"Well, it's just that Jade doesn't seem as bad as we all think. Hell, she's never been mean to me, and if she was, it's not like I didn't give her reason to be. Besides, you love Jade, so I'm just wondering why you're kinda...harsh," Andre explained.

"Andre...I'll always love Jade as a friend. But as a girlfriend, she just freaked out over the smallest things. Another girl can't even talk to me without her giving me an earful!" Beck said exasperatedly.

"You mean like how Hayley flirted with you?" Andre shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" Beck asked with his brow furled in confusion.

"Come on man, you couldn't have been blind to the way she was coming on to you the first time we came here with the girls. Not even five seconds after Jade left the table, she just swaggered on over and was just all over you. Cat had to let her know that you had a girlfriend. You could've just as easily told her yourself," Andre informed the school heartthrob.

"So now I'm the bad guy in this? And what about you? Wasn't Tara all over you just like Hayley?" Beck threw back.

"First of all, I was and am once again single. It wouldn't have mattered whether or not Hayley or Tara flirted with me. But had a girl that you said you loved and never stopped loving. I don't know what that feels like, but it sounds like you don't either," Andre said as he looked hard at his friend. Beck clenched his jaw as he didn't know what else he could say to defend himself. He decided to turn to the stage to see Tori about to perform.

Freddie and Jade looked up as the younger Vega sister performed an upbeat pop song, which Jade informed Freddie was the song that she used to show up the club owner's daughter and friend. Jade would easily admit that Tori was talented if she wanted to. But as she looked to the rest of the patrons, she could see how dazzled they were by her rival's performance. As Tori finished her song, Freddie looked over at Jade and took in the somber expression. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. He gave her a small smile, which she kindly returned. Tori took notice and felt strangely bothered by the gesture that her friend had shown to Jade. She cleared her head of the thought and departed from the stage.

The evening continued on with Cat putting on an amazing performance just as she and Jade did before. Freddie left for the restroom, leaving Jade to her thoughts for a few moments. She had taken an instant liking to the tech producer, especially since she had the dream about the two of them being intimate. The thought of the dream instantly caused Jade to warm, and her face was beginning to flush. The sight of a male's lower half in her peripheral vision caused her to turn only to find Beck standing next to her with an accusatory look. She noticed that the others weren't at their table, which gave Beck an opening.

"Jade," Beck started.

"Beck. How are you?" she asked her ex-boyfriend.

"Can't complain. I see you made a new...friend," he replied.

"So now you're being a creepy stalker?" Jade asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well, it's not like you've been one to make friends easily," the long haired teenager asked.

"Maybe that's because a lot of people annoyed me," she threw back.

"And he doesn't? The same guy that's as nerdy as Robbie, Burf, Sinjin? He doesn't annoy you at all with the nerd babble?" Beck asked with a sneer in his voice.

"He didn't go into any 'nerd babble' as you call it. He asked about me, what's been going on in my life, not trying to hit on me, be creepy, making me think I'd have to watch my back around him. He hasn't shown me any disrespect and he's treated me like an equal," Jade threw back at him.

"You know how you get when you're angry, especially over the smallest things!" Beck said. Jade looked at him in shock at his choice of words.

"Small? Small?! You think getting beaten out of a chance to really show people what I can do by someone who just strolls in, smiles and gets whatever she wants is small?! You think that working hard for weeks on a planned performance and a chance to see it come to life, only to have it ruined not only by someone who just asked for something that no one else wanted, but by the teacher you used to respect because they play favorites, is small?! You think having to watch girls just throw themselves all over you while we were together, and you don't even so much as turn them down is SMALL?! I'll tell you what's small Beckett Oliver! What's small is fuse that can go off from how little you seem to care about me! But I won't. You've already shown me how much of dick you are, so you can take all your bravado about caring and shove it up your ass. Everyone will see the real you," Jade said before she stormed off past him.

During Jade's speech, Freddie had emerged from the restroom and heard every word. He figured that the performing artist had been holding back something, as he had gotten used to knowing when Sam lied to him. However, she had been truthful to him and he figured he owed her the benefit of not dragging out anything from her, especially something as personal as what she had mentioned. Her rant at her former boyfriend had gained the attention of the patrons, including Hayley and Tara who looked on with interest. Jade made her way over to him and he was instantly snapped out of his train of thought.

"I'm sorry. But it looks like the night is ruined. I think I'll just go home," Jade said. Freddie nodded in response.

"I'll walk you to your car," the young man offered. The pair made their way out and past Beck and the others. Tori walked up to her handsome friend.

"Beck, what happened?" Tori asked him. Beck turned to her with a false look of innocence on his face.

"I just went to over to talk to Jade, asking about her and Freddie and she just freaked out, like she always does," Beck said, hoping to placate the girl. Tori looked at him oddly. She thought back to the day she started thinking of designs for her locker, when Beck showed his to her. He said that he had no secrets, however, she realized after some time that he never told anyone much about himself. She decided not to press him any further as she figured he wouldn't be so forthcoming with the truth.

Outside of the eighteen and under club, Freddie and Jade stood next to her car in silence. Freddie wanted to do or say anything that he thought would make her feel better in this situation. Strangely, he found himself thinking of how it used to be Carly that he would be asking that question about. But then Carly had not been so receptive to him whenever he would do something for her. He would do it but she wasn't always grateful, or she only demeaned him further because of the person he was, made even worse with Sam in the picture. Now, seeing Jade, it made him want to embrace her and let her know that everything will be alright. Jade, at that moment, looked to him with the best straight face she could manage.

"So, I guess we'll meet up on Monday, to go over some ideas?" Jade asked.

"Sounds good," Freddie replied. Jade flashed him a small smile before she got into her car. Freddie watched as the vehicle came to life and pulled away from the club, leaving him to his devices. He turned to walk back into the club until a woman's scream reached his ears. Against his better judgment, he ran over into the nearby alley, where he saw a woman moving away from a man, who appeared to have horribly pale skin. The woman in question had blonde hair, wore a pink shirt and light blue jeans. However, what surprised Freddie was who the blonde in question looked like.

"FREDDIE, HELP ME!" the girl yelled to him. The attacker turned to Freddie, startling the young man by his appearance. The assailant had dark hair that came down to his shoulders. He wore all black clothes. But aside from his pale skin tone, his eyes were blood red in color. The stranger leapt at Freddie, tackling him to the ground. Thanks to his reflexes from fencing, Freddie flipped the stranger off to his side, and made it back to his feet.

The attacker swipe at Freddie, with what appeared to be claws instead of nails on his hand. The tech producer ducked and dodged where he could. Freddie went on the attack and threw a right hook at the stranger. The instant Freddie's fist made contact with his face, the attacker soared straight into a wall, leaving a dent. The man pulled himself out of the dent, and looked oddly at Freddie, before he grinned wickedly and leapt high into the air before disappearing. Freddie looked on, mouth agape, at the sight that had presented itself to him. He looked to his hand and realized that it was glowing yellow-and-white. The color faded away after a few moments, and he was able to focus and the young lady he saved. Before he could move, the blonde girl engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh thank Freddie! Thank you!" she said over and over, in between kissing him on both cheeks.

"Uh, no problem Sam. But what were you doing here in L.A.?" the young man asked. The girl looked at him strangely.

"Freddie, I'm not Sam. I'm her sister Melanie," she replied calmly. Freddie looked at her confused until he saw inside her eyes. He could see things that he rarely, if ever, saw in Sam's eyes: sincerity, vulnerability, and even stranger, kindness.

"Oh my god," Freddie said, putting his hand to his mouth.

"I know. I would've told you sooner, but I had no way of getting in touch with you. And I didn't think Carly and Sam would've been truthful with you," Melanie said.

"Well...in my defense, they had been pranking me all week. And I just can't trust Sam period. As for Carly, well, I've got nothing to say about her. Anyway, what were you doing here?" Freddie asked the Puckett twin.

"I went to Seattle a few weeks ago to visit you guys. When I got there, well, let's just say the dynamic duo wasn't so dynamic. Just being around them felt like I was around a bomb ready to go off. And it didn't help their new guy Brad, since he was in the middle of it," Melanie explained. Freddie sympathized with his friend as he remembered one of the few times that Carly and Sam had argued with each other. It had grated his nerves how it was something that could've been solved simply by communicating. He cleared his head of the memory and focused on the girl in front of him.

"Anyway, Carly told me about what happened and where you went. I wound up graduating early than planned, and I figured why not at least try and find you," Melanie explained.

"You came all this way for me?" Freddie asked.

"I know we didn't have much time to know each other. But I figured why not. You shouldn't be alone. And after what just happened, I owe you big time," Melanie answered.

"I was just trying to help. I'm surprised I could do anything, with the way that guy looked and how he was going at it," Freddie said as he thought on the stranger's appearance.

"Well, he's gone. So I don't have to worry about him. Thanks. While we're here, maybe we could have a dance at this club?" Melanie offered with a sweet smile. Freddie acquiesced escorted her inside. He thought maybe he was still reeling from an adrenaline rush, as he swore he could've seen phantom bird wings on Melanie's back.

Atop a high building not too far away, Gabriel and Suriel watched the events unfold.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting start," the angel said.

"Yes. It's only a matter of time before he utilizes his potential. Although from the looks of things, something more is going on that we are not aware of. I wouldn't have expected the other girl girl to be a nephilim as well. And as for the attacker, why resurface now?" Gabriel asked, the last part more to himself than to Suriel.

"I'll have the answer to to that when I find out for myself. Hopefully, young Fredward will not have to face Him in the future," Suriel said, before spreading her wings and taking flight. Gabriel looked down at the karaoke club with an intense determination in his eyes.

"I'll never allow it."


End file.
